Smooth Kitty
by FromBlacktoViloet
Summary: When Marinette Dupain-Cheng was younger, she had a childhood best friend, named Adrien Agreste. However, he moved away, and she has never heard from him again. Five years later, he comes back to Paris with a notorious reputation and she finds out their engaged!
1. Reminisce

**Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Reminisce**

"Does a Disney princess live in there, maman?" An eight-year-old Marinette Dupain-Cheng inquires as she stares owlishly at the humongous mansion behind the intimidating gate.

Sabine Dupain-Cheng smiles at her child's innocence, Marinette always assumes if you live in something big and grand like a castle, she believes someone royalty residents there. Sabine shakes her head, holding in her laugh as she gingerly pushes the button on the intercom.

"Anyone will think that, but no, my Ladybug. The Agreste family are just very rich, like that cartoon you watch ' _Duck Tales'_ ," Sabine answers easily for Marinette to comprehend before the gate opens on autopilot with a cringe sound.

They walk up the long, cement driveway, then they walk around a golden Renaissance fountain, until they come upon the huge front porch. Sabine uses the moth door knocker on the red French doors, while Marinette on the other hand, stares longingly at the greenhouse on the roof. About a minute or two, the door finally opens and a beautiful blonde woman greets them with happiness.

"Sabine, love, it's been so long," the blonde's woman voice is like chiming bells, almost like how a siren sings out to a hopeless sailor in a foggy night.

"It has been a long time, Cecil. I must say, I haven't seen you since the playdate when our kids were toddlers," Sabine muses out loud as she hugs her childhood best friend.

"Yes, also we both benefited each other by facing the terrible twos, and my was that a riot," They both giggle at this while Cecil's vibrant green eyes gazes upon a shy Marinette.

"Aren't you just a beauty, Adrien is in a treat when he sees you, you've grown so adorable!" Cecil gushes as she now puts Marinette in a warm embrace.

"Thank you," Marinette squeaks, not always good at handling praises, especially someone who definitely must be related to Rapunzel.

Cecil opens the door wider for them before they enter inside the luxurious foyer. The ceilings are high, dotting with crystal chandeliers, and there's a spiral staircase that has many rooms upstairs. Marinette sees her reflection on the squeaky clean marble floors, she wonders what they use to make it so clean?

"Here's the macaroons I made, I even had a special helper," Sabine enlights with a subtle wink at Marinette, which makes the ravenette blush.

"Why thank you so much, your customers are spoiled at your bakery for your wonderful pastries!" Cecil compliments sincerely as she grabs the platter from Sabine.

"I'm going to ask Nathalie, my husband's personal assistant, to escort Marinette to Adrien's room," Cecil disappears for a moment, then returns with a tall woman who has her face perfectly conceal from any emotions.

"I'm guessing Gabriel is busy in his study?" Sabine questions to herself, but it's more of a statement, which earns a grimace from the blonde.

"Marinette, my son is very shy, but once you give him these macaroons. Trust me, he will be your best friend," Marinette nods as Cecil hands a plate to her.

Nathalie beckons Marinette to follow her up the stairs, she obliques while the two mothers head towards the common room to talk about grown up stuff. Marinette walks down the long hallway, trailing behind Nathalie like a little lamb, until she stops her strides when she sees something shiny.

"Oooh!" Marinette beams excitedly about to pet the glass kitty, but Nathalie stops her before she can do so.

"Don't touch," Nathalie scolds, earning a meek apology from Marinette, and then they continue onward.

A moment later, they stop in front of a door, where a melodic sound blares through the door. Nathalie gently knocks on the door to announce their presence and then opens it when Adrien doesn't answer. Marinette finds herself dumbstruck, Adrien is playing the piano while his fingers presses the keys, and is so lost into the music. After Adrien finally finishes up his piece, he dozes out of his reverie and finally notices that he's not alone. His vibrant green eyes stares frighteningly at Marinette, he puts his hand behind his neck and cocks his head at her with nervousness. The way his actions perceive himself, reminds Marinette of a shy kitten who doesn't know if you're trustworthy. She calms her heart, wanting to approach him without scaring him, even though she wants to hug him for his beautiful playing.

"My name is Marinette, you play so pretty, I can't play an instrument to save the life of me. Dancing I'm not so bad at, even though I'm pretty clumsy and I hit one of my peers by total accident. However, the girl in my dance class kind of deserved it because she's mean, and always brags about her newest shoes. Okay, I'm talking too much, I do that when I'm nervous. Well, you should be more nervous cause I heard you play, even though you totally rocked out loud. Anyways, ummm, macaroon?" Marinette questions, ending her constant blabbing, so much for being smooth.

Adrien stares at her for a long time, not saying anything. She fiddles with her twin-tails nervously, probably thinking he doesn't want be friends with a weird girl like her. Then suddenly, he laughs out loud, like the whole belly kind of laugh.

"Hey, what's so funny?" She asks with annoyance as he walks towards her no longer laughing. Adrien grabs a macaroon from her, giving her a dimple smile, which makes her blush for some reason.

Adrien takes a bite, then moans and widens his eyes. "Did you make this?" He asks and all she can do is nod.

"Will you be my best friend forever!" He exclaims sincerely, earning a heartful laugh from her.

"Sure, you silly kitty, will be best friends forever…" Marinette replies, really meaning it for about five years, until their friendship crumbles by the hardships of reality.

XXX

Marinette wakes up to the sound of her blaring alarm clock and the morning sunlight streaking through her curtains. She groans out loud, putting a fluffy pillow over head and then slowly rises up. Marinette frowns at her dream, more like a memory, and then shakes her head frantically. From time to time, she still dreams about her best friend, even though it still hurts at times. She still remembers the hospital, holding onto Adrien as his mother dies suddenly, and how Adrien lost his only mother at the tender age of twelve. Shortly after that, Mr. Agreste packs up their things and takes Adrien to live in various countries, so that Mr. Agreste can lose himself in his business. They promise to write to each other, but Adrien doesn't, which makes Marinette hate liars. As she gets older, she understands that Adrien probably shuts her out due to his grief, but it still hurts nonetheless. Losing a best friend sucks, especially someone wonderful like Adrien Agreste, and she can't do anything to be there for him.

"Well, time to get ready for the new school year," Marinette says with fake cheeriness as she slowly gets ready for the day.

Once she finishes, she walks out of her pink bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen. Strawberry pancakes consumes her nostrils, Marinette grins at this as she greets her parents, and then grabs a patch for herself.

"How do you feel about school, sweetie?" Sabine asks conversationally, pouring her a glass of orange juice.

Marinette thanks for the glass, then drinks it to wash down the thickness and sweetness of the pancakes. She bites her lip, contemplating her answer, then decides to answer truthfully. You see, Marinette now attends Miraculous Academy, where it's a school for the rich basically. However, the school's academics are outstanding and has a wonderful arts program. By some miracle, Marinette wins herself a scholarship for the two years there, and her parents have to only pay a small fee for her enrolling each year. It's her first year at the academy, she can already feel the butterflies swirling in her stomach, especially meeting people who will probably be snobs.

"I'm a little nervous, but I'm not backing out of this wonderful opportunity," Marinette answers truthfully, then puts her plate and glass in the sink. She grabs her bookbag, about to head out, until Sabine stops her real quick.

"Here's some macaroons, I'm sure it will be a good ice breaker to a possible new best friend," Sabine says, with a twinkle in her eye that Marinette doesn't catch.

"Thanks Maman, bye you guys, love you!" With that, she runs out the door and mentally prepares herself to face the academy.

XXX

Miraculous Academy is a luxurious front with a golden plaque. Marinette feels bland as she walks into the glamorous academy. There are many glass windows, letting a luxurious light transparent through the marble hallways, and making the golden lockers shine even brighter. Marinette finds her homeroom, even though it's more like a common room, and finds a few students lounging around. Besides Physics, Physical Education, and her electives. Marinette will reside in this classroom for Literature, History, and of course foreign languages. A crystal chandelier dots the ceiling, oak bookshelves contemplating the mahogany wallpaper, and tables in a spacious manner. Marinette chooses the farthest table in the back of the class, ignoring some of the questioning glances on her back, and prepares herself for class. Not too long after, students begin to mill themselves in, chatting amongst themselves. Marinette heightnes her ears when a blonde girl who looks like something out of a Vogue magazine, gabs like no tomorrow to her followers.

"I heard the Agreste family is back, oh, and Adrien is attending our academy!" The girl exclaims loudly, which makes Marinette freeze with a mantra. Adrien Agreste. Her best friend. The Agreste family is back in this part of France.

"Isn't the Agreste family, supposed to be a family of a notorious crime lord, Chloe?" A redhead girl with glasses questions to the blonde.

"Yes, Sabrina, which makes a bad boy Adrien much more yummy," Chloe answers with a purr.

Marinette furrows her eyebrows at this. She does remember how vague Adrien was when it comes down to what his father does. All she knows is that Adrien's father is the boss of a fashion marketing CEO, but what's so shady about that?

"Oh, look girls, it's the charity case," Chloe sneers as she strolls over to Marinette's table.

Marinette glares while biting her tongue. Sure, Marinette is not wearing the most popular outfit right now, but it's downright rude to assume she's the tuition girl. And besides, Marinette is wearing something vintage, which has a great style by the way.

"There's no need to listen to the gossip, charity case, since mostly likely anyone in this academy will not be involved with you." Chloe jabs while fluttering her blue eyelashes.

"Oh really, then why are you talking to me, if you said that no one will involve themselves with me?" Marinette comments, which makes the blonde fluster.

"Listen, you charity case, I will tell my daddy to kick you out of this academy because-" Chloe starts, but then someone interrupts her sarcastically.

"Because my daddy is the mayor, yada, yada, and my daddy bought myself into this academy. While this girl has the intelligence, while I simply have the lack there of," Both Marinette and Chloe turn to the girl with the wavy hair, who has a smirk evident on her tanned face.

"Leave the girl alone, Chloe, unless you want me to call my mommy. Who's by the way, your father's only great business partner, when it comes down to hotel management." With that, Chloe only huffs, glaring like a petulant child, and returns to her seat.

"Thank you," Marinette meeks out while the girl sits next to her.

"No problem, I always love to rile up the princess, I'm Alya Cesaire by the way…" Alya greets with a warm smile.

"I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Care for a macaroon, they're made by my parents' bakery?" Marinette questions, handing over a tray of macaroons.

"Thanks, Marinette, I can already smell a beautiful friendship!" Alya says before she munches down the macaroon.

Both of the new friends smile, then go silent when their teacher Madame Bustier comes in, and calls in role. Once that's done, she's about to articulate the first lesson, until someone strodes in the classroom lazily.

"You're late, Mr. Agreste," Madame Bustier says and Marinette can detect a little bit of fear in her tone.

Marinette stares dumbstruck at her former best friend. She's not shock by Adrien's bad boy's appearance, with his leather jacket, also his white tee shirt showing his abs, and his skin tight black jeans. No, it's his green eyes, those two pools she remembers with warmth and nervousness. They no longer portray those emotions, instead, his dark green eyes are haunting and calculating. The entire class goes silent as he strides to the back of the class. He halts at Marinette's table, while she tries to stare forward, praying he doesn't recognize her. She doesn't know how to face him yet or handle the rejection if he doesn't remember her. He grabs a macaroon, takes a bite and moans loudly, which makes her blush. He still hasn't move, she looks up hesitantly, and wishes she hasn't. He smirks down at her, oozing off arrogance, but she can tell he's looking at her with recognition.

"My compliments to the beautiful chef," He purrs as he gently kisses her cheek. Marinette's cheeks blushes further as he caress her cheek with his lips, a tender gentleness like a paintbrush going over a canvas. He pulls away then, his eyes promising more to come, and then he takes his seat by a guy with gigantic earphones.

Madame Bustier continues the lesson like nothing has happened. Alya looks at Marinette worryingly, while most of the girls gives her the looks to kill, especially Chloe for that matter. Marinette thinks she's going to have a normal experience here, but when she looks at Adrien's amusing smirk, she knows that will be impossible now.

 **Thoughts and Thanks for Reading:}**


	2. Reverence

**You guys are just the greatest, seriously, you guys rock! I mean, when I opened up my mailbox, I receive so many of these: Favs, follows, and reviews! I always appreciate the reviews because it always inspires me to write on. Anyway, some people have been saying is this sequel, I'm just a little confuse. Are you saying is this a sequel to something to some of my other stories? It isn't sadly, this is just a new piece. Or are you saying I should make a sequel for this? I haven't got that far yet, but it makes me very happy that you're already excited for this story to have a sequel! If you have any questions always feel free to pm me and ask through the comments:} Anyways, I won't keep you guys any longer, enjoy:}**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Reverence**

"Girl, Adrien Agreste is trouble, I'm hoping he leaves you alone!" Alya says before eating her tasty chicken salad.

It's now lunch hour, they're eating in the cafeteria, but more like a food court in Marinette's opinion. There's multiple vendors serving various foods and coffee/tea vendors as well. Marinette settles on a Bento, with green tea, and a slice of cheesecake. Marinette will never admit out loud that this cheesecake is better than her own family's cheesecakes. She reasons to herself that it's only good because famous chefs across the world make it themselves. However, she really does want to know how they make it so damn tasteful?

"Should I leave you and the cheesecake alone, Marinette?" Alya piques teasingly, which makes the ravenette blush.

"Oh, hush, I just can't understand about how they make their desserts so delicious? I almost feel like I'm cheating my family's own business because I want to marry this cheesecake!" Marinette exclaims as she takes another bite from this slice of heaven.

Alya giggles at this, "Ooh, it's a forbidden love, how romantic," Alya gushes while Marinette rolls her eyes fondly at the strawberry brunette.

Speaking of forbidden, Marinette can't help but think of Adrien Agreste, who she tries to forbid from her mind. She has done everything in her power to avoid him, despite his eagerness to sit behind her during their classes, and giving her that smoldering look. He hasn't completely approach her yet, thank God, but it's only a matter time till they have a confrontation. She knows people change and Adrien has drastically changed to someone she doesn't even know anymore. However, it's still her best friend, despite this bad boy persona he has going on. And, another thing, is it true that Gabriel Agreste might be a crime lord? Marinette has never pegged herself to believe gossip, but she's desperate to figure out her mystifying friend.

"Hey Alya, who is Adrien Agreste?" Marinette asks, playing dumb. Marinette has this inkling feeling that she can trust Alya, but she decides it's best to keep her friendship with Adrien a secret for now.

Alya purses her lips at this, "Well, I've heard many speculations and rumors about him, but all I know is that his father does some crook things with his company. My mom owns many hotels and I heard the staff always has to keep silent when they stay there. It's no secret that they're doing something illegal, but to what extent, I have no clue. All I'm hoping is that Adrien will leave you alone because I heard he's looking for recruits for his petty schemes." With that, the bell rings, which earns groans from many peers.

Marinette and Alya slides out of their booth, grabbing both of their trays, and Marinette finds it shocking that the other students leave their trays.

"It's not required to throw away away your trash, the staff does it, but I still pick up mine because I consider it rude if you don't." Alya explains, which makes Marinette smile for her friend's thoughtfulness. They both look at their schedules, then groan when they realize that they both have gym class next.

"If our gym teacher make us run, I'm going to cry," Marinette whines while Alya puts her arm around Marinette's shoulder comfortingly.

"Monsieur D'Argencourt, is a ruthless gym instructor, especially when it comes to fencing. And, I have a feeling that will be doing fencing for the first semester…" Alya expects Marinette to feel the dread of this prospect as well, unknown to her, Marinette is feeling excited.

XOX

It turns out Alya is right, they're doing fencing, and Marinette is buzzing with exuberance. Why, you might ask? Well, she's been doing fencing ever since she can remember. She will admit that she loves the sport, which is all thanks to her and Adrien's obsession of the American movie: 'The Princess Bride'. The fantasy movie has intrigued them with the sword-fighting and the rest is history. She remembers how they duel, calling themselves by the main characters names, and how she beats Adrien a few times despite him having more practice than her. Adrien's private instructor, teaches both her and Adrien fencing until his departure. Despite that, she continues her fencing lessons at a public place throughout middle school, then she stops due to financial problems at home.

The class is in a lining position, with their white uniforms and their protective masks on. Monsieur D'Argencourt stands in front of the class, with his back rigid as he calculates his class for this year. He recognizes a lot from last year, except for a few that he can't point out, but his main concern is the girl from the public school. If she's intelligent enough to get into this academy, then she must be a terrific athlete as well. He knows her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, but he can't help wondering why that name sounds familiar?

"Alright class, before we start, I need to know how many of you can really fence? If you lie, then you will be humiliated in front of the whole class from your lack of skill." Only a few of the athletes raises their hands, of course, but surprisingly, Marinette raises her hand tentatively as well.

"Alright, the ones who raised their hand, please step forward," Marinette finds herself a little peeve and a little out of place that she's the only girl.

"Let's see, the first two people to duel," Monsieur D'Argencourt gets cut off when a new student approaches further.

"I will," Someone says cockily, which makes Monsieur D'Argencourt gaps when he sees that it's Adrien Agreste who volunteers.

Adrien can handle anyone, he has trained him after all, even Marinette Dupain-Cheng! That's why her name is familiar because he has trained her as well. To this day, Monsieur D'Argencourt feels guilty for not continuing their lessons with only her, due to Gabriel thinking it's best for her not to attract the attention of the Akumas yet. However, it's in the past now, and he can once again see his star pupils fence together again. Monsieur D'Argencourt isn't naive, he knows that Adrien is ruthless behind a sword now, which portrays his criminal tendencies. What he is about to do will be low, but he has to see if the girl still has it and if she's worthy for the Akuma Initiation. Besides, she will pretty soon be…

"Alright, Adrien Agreste, you're against her," Monsieur D'Argencourt instructs, pointing at a rattle Marinette.

They step into the circle while the rest of the class backs off in wonderment. In unison, they both start with the first position, then the salute and finally the en-garde.

"Ready, Fencers?" Monsieur D'Argencourt asks, highly impress with their procedure before they start their match. He can tell Marinette is a bit rusty, but she hides it well, even though her legs are having trouble with a perfect balance.

"Ready, my Lady?" Adrien questions to Marinette, flipping the sword with his foot and catching it easily, which earns an applause from the crowd.

Marinette rolls her eyes, knowing the crowd is already stroking his fat ego. Despite the mask, she knows he's probably directing a smirk at her.

"All set, Partner," She replies too sweetly, twirling her sword like a baton easily, which earns her some impress cheers as well. With that, the brief of their swords touch, and then Monsieur D'Argencourt tells them on guard.

Adrien gets a head start first, he vigorously flips his sword with the flicks of his wrist, trying to corner her. Marinette recognizes his ploy, she quickly turns hitting her foot on the wall, giving her a good angle from being trapped into it. She swings her sword at him, catching him a bit off guard before he ducks from her blow. They now both dance in sync, with their sword-fighting, even though Marinette is mostly blocking with good defense. The classmates and the teacher gets out of their way, since they're now moving all over the place. Alya wishes she has a camera, so she can record this because this is just golden.

The two fighters go around another corner, Adrien casually leans against the wall, faking a yawn while his opposite hand fights with Marinette. Marinette bites her lip in annoyance, hating the way he's mocking her. She needs to think of something because she can hear some snickers behind her. Marinette flips her sword, making Adrien lose a grip on his, she quickly bullets his chest but misses by a close second. Without thinking, she stomps her foot in irritation, and turns to face a now armed Adrien.

"Are you getting frustrated, Purrincess," He taunts jokingly as a warmth fills her up by the familiar nickname. Marinette hates to admit it, but she misses how he calls her purrincess, and she in turn will reply with silly kitty for his nickname.

"Let's just finish this, you smooth kitty," She whispers under her breath, but Adrien hears her loud and clear.

"Alright…" Before Marinette can blink, he pounces on her and she misses his strikes with unsteady spins. Marinette loses her footing, she finds herself against a wall to keep her bearing, feeling a gentle pinch on her chest. Marinette widens her eyes at this, sighing in defeat and cursing under her breath.

"Touche, my Lady!" He exclaims quietly, both lowering their swords and taking off their masks, while everyone gathers around them now.

"My, that was quite a show, now shakes hands," Monsieur D'Argencourt smirks when they consciously pump their fist together instead.

"Pound it," The two fighters say in unison, which makes Marinette blush furiously at this. Murmurs go around their fist display, since it almost indicates that they know one another. Alya looks at Marinette with concern and sadly suspicion as well.

"Well then, we had a wonderful example of fencing thanks to these two, so I think it's time for all of you to put on a show now!" Monsieur D'Argencourt announces, dragging the spotlight off the two of them, since it's better for any potential criminal to stay in the shadows.

XOX

"Marinette, I have barely known you for a day, so I hate to ask you this. But, you seem familiar with Adrien, are you dating him? It's okay if you are, it's just that he's a huge heart breaker, and I don't want you to get hurt of whatever he's involved in." Alya questions in a low whisper, in their last period of the day, Physics with Madame Mendeleiev.

Marinette groans at this, biting her lip in contemplation. After the fencing, Adrien doesn't try anything to approach her, he leaves her alone thankfully. Marinette is not blind by the other students questioning gazes upon her, but it's nothing too serious yet. She looks at Alya, really looks at her, then decides to spill the beans. The frustration is eating up inside her, making her feel alone at this, and it will be uplifting to have one outsider know the truth.

"We're childhood best friends, I haven't seen him for five years, until now that is. And, me and him, as if," Marinette adds with a pfft, trying to act nonchalant. It's no secret that Adrien is her first love, but Alya doesn't need to know that detail yet or maybe never.

"I see, this makes absolute sense now," Alya replies as she processes this new information.

"The thing is, I'm still mad at him for never writing back, but I can understand why he didn't. I did miss him a lot, but he's changed so much, and I have no idea what his intentions are with me." Marinette says with defeat, wanting to cry with frustration.

Alya puts a comforting hand on the ravenette, "Hey listen, maybe you should confront him after school, and be straight with how you feel. No dodging, just straight to the point, like ripping off a band aid."Alya advises with wisdom, making Marinette feel a little better.

"Thanks Alya, I think I might just do that," Marinette responds with a smile before it falters when she sees Adrien coming in. He sits behind her, as usual, with the headphone teenager she now knows as Nino Lahiffe. Marinette is aware about how the Lahiffe family owns many popular nightclubs in all of France and some in America as well. What she's not aware, is the notorious reputation for the nightclubs selling/dealing illegal drugs.

Madame Mendeleiev walks in soon after, with a permanent scowl on her face, and her voice rumbles like a cat's tail being pulled. Already, Marinette can tell the lady is hella strict, so it's best to stay on her good side. Sadly, this won't be the case for the poor ravenette, when a certain blonde girl decides to put action in her raging jealousy. It starts off subtle and a roll of the eyes. Chloe keeps throwing pink paper balls at her, which makes Marinette have to dispose them from her hair, earning a mocking oops from the blonde. After three times of that, but who's counting, it escalates further.

Chloe throws another paper ball, only this time, with chewing gum in it. Marinette feels something in her hair again, she figures it's another paper ball, but sadly that's not the case. Marinette freaks when she sees the gum in her hair and it's sticking in her inky locks. Without thinking, she bolts off her seat, seething in heavy annoyance. She glares at Chloe, who feigns total obliviousness, but the obvious evil smirk on her face is a whole other story.

"Marinette, is there a reason why you're interrupting my class?" Madame Mendeleiev asks nastily, which makes Marinette gulp in apprehension.

"Marinette is not interrupting, you're just insignificant to see what's really going on." Adrien snarks as he slowly rises from his chair.

"What was that young man? I don't care who your father is, a week of detention for talking back to me and you as well Dupain-Cheng for your interruption!" Madame Mendeleiev yells with finality, but Adrien isn't done yet.

"I just visualized duct tape over your mouth so early into your yelling, so I'm afraid I didn't catch any of that, except for you pointing fingers like a child." He says sarcastically, but there's a hint of an edge in his tone.

"That's it, Mr. Agreste. Out of my classroom, I don't want to see you until your detention in my classroom!" Madame Mendeleiev exclaims, pointing at the door.

Adrien grins at this. "Alright then, I've always wanted to do a cat walk out of the classroom," With that, he puts his leather jacket over his shoulder while grabbing Nino's red cap. This earns a glare from Nino but then subsides when he sees Adrien gently putting the cap on Marinette's head.

Marinette smiles gratefully at Adrien and even at Nino, the cap hides her sticky embarrassment from more snickers. True to his word, he walks out with style, but then stops for a moment at Chloe's table. "If I throw you a stick, will you stop throwing paper balls?" Before Chloe can reply, he walks out of the silent classroom.

"Well, I guess you can confront him during your detention with him, and I think his intentions with you is being your knight in dark armor." Alya whispers, but Marinette is lost in a daze to reply.

The emotion she's feeling for Adrien is utter proudness, for being the sassy alley cat he used to be afraid of portraying around people, especially his father for that matter. Adrien hasn't changed, he's still her silly kitty that she remembers, but her silly kitty who's finally not nervous to show his claws to anyone. What makes her blush at this realization, he's not hesitant to show his claws who ever bullies his princess either.

 **Thoughts and Thanks for reading:}**


	3. Revelation

**I want to thank from the bottom of my heart for the favs, follows, and reviews. You guys are wonderful, to those who have reviewed, it always makes me grin and inspire me to write another chapter for you guys. Anyways, I won't keep you guys any longer, enjoy my lovelies:}**

Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug:{

 **Revelation**

For as long as Marinette can remember, she never gets detention, until now that is. So far, she finds detention stupid and utterly boring. The standard detention procedure: It's an hour and thirty minutes, they take your electronics away, and you can either work on your schoolwork or read a book but not sleep. Marinette decides to work on her Fashion Design 3 class assignment, which is to sketch out an outfit with the theme of a bug. Without surprise, she designs a ladybug dress and it's coming out quite nicely. Absorbing herself into her work, she doesn't notice Adrien takes a seat next to her and is thirty minutes late by the way.

You're wondering why Madame Mendeleiev isn't tearing his ear off for his tardiness of his own detention? Well, she starts getting irritated for him not showing up, so she takes matters in her own hands and see if she can find him herself. The moment she goes out of the classroom, Adrien walks himself in there and smiles in victory for figuring out Madame Mendeleiev so well. So here he is, staring at Marinette who has never left his thoughts, and forms out a genuine smie he hasn't done in awhile. Adrien has planned this whole charade of her coming to this academy.

It's true that his princess wins the scholarship all on her own, but the fee being lower is on the lying side. Adrien pays her tuition to go here, even though she thinks her parents are paying it, they might have been available to afford it if the bakery is not going out of business. Marinette doesn't know this, just the Agreste family and Marinette's parents. The parents reluctantly make a deal with Adrien and his father, something the bad boy has always wanted, despite him having the business world as his plaything. The Agreste family will save their bakery business, by an arranged marriage between Adrien and Marinette. Of course, they won't marry for a very long time from now, but he won't let her go either. Adrien will woo her, give her anything she wants, just so he can never part from the ravenette beauty again.

"I can see you're still into ladybugs, Princess," Adrien states, smiling with admiration at her captivating design.

Marinette stops her furious sketching and turns to face a grinning Adrien. Her eyes are still a pretty blue, with her cute little freckles dotting her pale nose, and her hair is in twin-tails that he doesn't see often out of. He refrains himself from touching her, something he has been failing miserably. If Adrien is younger, he can touch her hair or her cheek without any problems, but the innocence of touching one another is not pure anymore. He's a teenager, with a hungry lust for his princess, but must act like a gentleman despite being an Akuma now.

"Adrien, it's you! Well, of course it's you, you got detention like me. I know you're a bad boy, you've got a reputation to uphold now, but you should have just showed up on time for some more unnecessary time. How are you, by the way, it's been like forever? I'm not mad at you for not writing me back, well, maybe a few because you were like my very best friend. Anyway, that doesn't matter now, so how's life?" Marinette ends with a stupid question, to end her rambling.

Adrien stares at her, forgetting how adorable her rambling can be, but then frowns at some of her words. Being the prince of the Akumas, you must never feel guilty for what you do. However, for as long as he can remember, Adrien feels guilty for never writing her back. He has his reasons, he distances himself from Marinette to protect her, until he's notorious enough to be untouchable.

"I'm sorry, Marinette, for never writing you back. I can't tell you about why I didn't, but I hope you can forgive me, and I will tell you someday." Adrien confesses sincerely, putting an arm around his neck, an old habit he does when he's nervous.

Marinette smiles at him, "That's fine, you can tell me when you're ready, and I want to thank you with my sticky situation." She pats her damp hair to indicate what she means, where the gum is no longer present, and the red cap is back to its original owner.

Adrien bites his lip as he remembers the mayor's daughter bullying his princess. He might have to pay a visit to the mayor, a little threats here and there, which will make Chloe leave Marinette alone. Adrien can already taste the threats with the tip of his tongue, but his favorite one will have to be about exposing the rigged polls, thanks to his father's crafty influence. It's true about politicians being crooks as well, but they try to save face, while those in business tend to rub it in people's faces.

"Hey Adrien, what does your father really do?" Marinette asks suddenly, pausing his mischief musings.

"I thought you already knew, my father is the head CEO of the fashion marketing and merchandising." He answers, already knowing what she's really aiming for.

"I see," Marinette replies, standing up from her seat and wrapping her arms around herself.

"Why do you ask, Purrincess?" Adrien implores, while she consciously backs up against the smartboard, and he cages her in like a spider. She doesn't answer him, only her breath hitches by his close proximity, which makes him smirk at this. Boldy, Adrien nuzzles her shoulder, delighting himself that she's shivering in pleasure and not in fright.

"You've always been beautifully smart, not the one who pegs for rumors, but I think you know something's up. You're just afraid to confirm it, where's my lady who's not hesitant towards a challenge?" Adrien inquires, trying to bring her confidence out because she always needs a little push to come out.

"There's scandals about your father being a crime lord, is that true?" Marinette voice is like steel, gently pushing him off her shoulder as she stares at him questionably.

Usually, if this is another situation, Gabriel's following akumas will not dare to look him in the eye. However, he's not the prince of the akumas in her eye or even the son of a ruthless gang leader; who hides behind his corporation as a facade. No, she's looking at him as her best friend, where her blue eyes glisten to all of the time she has support and comfort him. Adrien keeps his cool, schools himself with a smirk, even though he wants to frown for what he's about to reveal.

"Everything is not all black and white, purrincess, there are many grey areas with black spots. Yes, his company is for show, but to what he really does? He involves himself as a leader of a notorious gang that he has created all on his own." Marinette shudders at this, trying to get out of his grasp, but he holds her in place by the shoulders. Adrien decides he must play the bad guy, he knows to not feed her with petty lies, but to come out honestly.

"How much are you involve in this gang, Adrien?" Marinette asks, trying to appear brave, but is failing miserably by the quivering of her voice.

His smirk becomes predatory, caressing her throat with his thumb. "To the point if you look me in the eyes, you will see your own death appear in front of you. The boy you once knew, my purrincess, is long gone. The childhood you shared with me, the kid Adrien, he had to grow up the moment his father handed him a baton." He stops for a moment, to let her articulate his pensive words, before he whispers in her ear almost mockingly as he tries to cover his anguish. "Do you hate me, Marinette, are you scared?"

Marinette doesn't say anything, just a loss for words he guesses. Finally, she speaks and what she asks shocks him. "Did the kid Adrien also die along with the friendship we shared?" For a moment, he finds himself in a stupor, but then snaps himself out of it by letting out a bitter laugh.

Marinette gets red at this, "Why are you laughing, was our five years of friendship just a joke to you?" She screams in anger before he pins her hands to the smartboard with a low growl.

"Not once, I have seen you as my best friend, I saw you as the girl I'm going to woo and marry someday," He reveals, earning a lousy chuckle from the ravenette. "Very funny, Adrien, you had me going there," She says sarcastically, about to roll her eyes, but then stops when she sees how dark his eyes get.

"Marinette, I have always known you hated liars, and I have broken that trust when I broke my promise to contact you back. However, I would never lie to you about this, especially to the girl who's been nothing but miraculous to me." With that, he gently descends his lips onto her neck, savoring her delicious skin that he will love nothing more than to mark.

Marinette struggles in his tight grip, trying to break loose again, "Adrien, what are you doing?!" She squeaks, before he stops for a moment, looking up at her with a serious look. "To show you how serious I am about you," He answers like it's the most obvious thing in the world, then continues his divine attention on her beautiful swan neck.

"Adrien…" She starts, trying to make her voice steady, but ultimately fails when he sucks on a particular nerve spot on her collarbone. He expertly traces his tongue over her collarbone, deliberately letting his lips ghost up to her neck, where he leaves teasing hot traces that will fluster his princess.

"Adrien, you shouldn't be doing this, I…." This time, he nips gently at her collarbone, coaxing a groan out of her. He then reaches up to her face, leaving gentle butterfly kisses all over her cheeks, except for those delightful red lips he wants upon him. Adrien uses his teeth to bite her earlobe and whispers things in her ear to make her unravel.

"If you have me, my purrincess, I can give you anything you want. You will never be satisfied, I can give you purrleasure in any forms, to the point of letting you be consumed into oblivion. I can help you be confident, to the radiant woman my akumas will bow down to, all you have to do is say yes." He offers with seduction, rubbing his palms gently up and down her arms, motioning his touches perfectly to raise goosebumps on her arms.

Marinette is drawing herself in by his compelling words and his touches that makes her ache for more. However, she finally snaps herself out of it when her arms are no longer captive. For so long, Marinette has picture herself with Adrien as her first love, but himself now, is so different from her illogical fantasy. She needs to find out if she can love Adrien completely, the good and the bad. She needs to find out if they can rekindle their friendship, despiste Adrien's 180 degree personality change. She needs to find out if she wants to involve herself with him, he is in a gang for goodness sake. Most importantly, she needs to find out if her mother knows about any of this!

With her final musing, Marinette pushes Adrien away from her, and breathes heavily. "I need to think, Adrien, this is too much…." Marinette doesn't dare herself to look at Adrien's remorseful face as she quickly packs up her things. She makes a beeline for the door, not even disconcert by Madame Mendeleiev's coming back into the classroom, and the threats she yells for the extra detention if Marinette doesn't come back here. For all Marinette knows, if she involves her with a bad boy Adrien, she will have her own reputation of trouble.

Thoughts and thanks for reading:}


	4. Reverie

**Author's note: To those who celebrate Christmas, happy early Christmas. To those who don't, Happy Holidays! I want to thank to those who fav, follow, and of course to those who reviewed. It means a lot so thank you so much. It brightens my day. This chapter has a little plot twist, enjoy my lovelies:}**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Reverie**

Marinette Dupain-Cheng lounges herself on her bed, gripping her pillow like an anchor, and trying to keep her breathing regular. She holds in her sobs, even though her quivering body is shaking the bed, but she finds it in herself not to care. She has occupied herself in her room for refuge, thanking her parents for giving her privacy, even though she has an inkling suspicion that they know why she's upset. Absorbing herself with her perturbing thoughts, she doesn't notice the bed dipping lower, due to another person joining herself onto the bed.

Sabine looks carefully at her distressing daughter, knowing fully well who put her daughter into this state, Adrien Agreste. Sabine hates herself for thinking everything will be fine for those two, they will rekindle their friendship like it has never faltered to begin with. For a brief moment, Sabine becomes apprehensive if Adrien has revealed to Marinette about their engagement or their bakery almost went out of business. However, her fear subsides when Marinette does not recoil from Sabine's motherly touch. Sabine notices that Marinette traces her neck, then shivers consciously with her face red, and Sabine holds in her grimace. Ah, so Adrien has finally unbutton his true feelings for her, and her poor daughter doesn't know what to make of it. Sabine and even Cecil, both know about Adrien infatuation for her, but Marinette has always been oblivious to the boy's dotting affections.

The remembrance of Cecil, brings the older ravennette woman to keep in her own choking sob, still grieving the loss of her own best friend. The Dupain-Cheng family never try to break their promises, especially this one promise Sabine has always tried to keep for Cecil. Cecil has always predicted someone will try to either murder her or Adrien, for being the wife and child of the Akuma's gang leader. It turns out her prediction is right, since Cecil has died from the hands of another gang leader, which leaves Sabine to keep her promise.

These are the exact words of what Cecil wants promise: "If I ever get killed, I have no doubt my husband will repress his emotions onto Adrien. Gabriel will put his grief in the back of his mind, with the distraction of training Adrien to be the notorious leader of the Akumas.

"To make matters worse, I have a hunch he wants Adrien in an arranged marriage to either benefit his company or his gang, which is why I set up this whole match matching with your daughter. She brings him happiness, Sabine, I hope you can see to it that Marinette stays by my son side…."

Sabine almost thinks she can't fulfill that promise when the Agreste family went away after Cecil's death. However, by some twisting fate, Adrien miraculously finds out about their bakery business trouble and comes back to Paris to help them out. Sabine knows it cruel to put her daughter in an arranged marriage, forcing her to be with someone without her consent, but Sabine knows that the boy she's pairing her daughter with is no stranger. Those two, when you see them together, in the now or back then, they click so well together like yin and yang. They contemplate each other, bring out the best within each other, just being around one another's presence.

"Hey Maman, did you know about Adrien is back in Paris and his father being like a crime lord?" Marinette finally speaks, making Sabine stop tending to her daughter's locks. She thinks for a moment about how to approach this without revealing too much yet, but still wanting to enlighten some truth.

"I found out two weeks earlier when only Gabriel pops by at our bakery unexpectedly. I swear, Gabriel is so obsessed with appointments, but always barges into my life when he feels like it. You were already so stressed out about going to the academy, so I didn't want to add more stress onto your plate, and I thought it would be best if everything plays out.

"Yes, I knew about his Akuma gang, me and Cecil even went to the hidden club of his gang, and before you give me that look. We both were young and stupid, but once she and Gabriel laid eyes on each other, the rest was history." Sabine finishes her tale, letting her daughter sink in this new information as Sabine reminisces her own past.

Sabine still remembers her wild adventures with the Akuma gang, along with her own brother in the gang who has shunned Sabine for marrying a baker's boy. Foolishly, Sabine thinks she will leave the akumas for good, regardless of her still being close to Cecil. However, once an Akuma, always an Akuma. They don't take lightly if you leave the gang, even though Gabriel is the gang leader, but rules are rules.

Despite Gabriel being a ruthless bastard, he always has a place in his cold heart for Sabine, not even because she's his wife best friend. Cecil and Gabriel always do their best with their powerful influence, for any gangs to leave the Dupain-Chengs alone. The bakery business going bankruptcy is not shit on luck, no, it is entirely on purpose by some criminal. It's another reason Sabine agrees about this marriage, thanks to her stupid mistake with joining the akumas, she has to be no longer ignorant. Sabine is doing this for Marinette's safety, despite how ludicrous it sounds, but he will put her worries to bed when Marinette goes out at night from anything criminally.

"Are you still in the gang, Maman," Marinette asks quietly, which snaps Sabine out of her reverie. She's happy to see there's no judgement in her daughter's eyes, just concern and curiousness in those deep pools.

"No, I left, during the time I met your father actually," Sabine answers with a radiant smile, every time she remembers falling in love with Tom at first sight.

"I see, what was it like being in the gang? Oh, was father in the gang too?" She implores eagerly, which makes Sabine laugh at picturing her husband that's a big softie holding a baton.

"No, your father is not, despite him knowing how to ride a motorcycle. He knew about me being a gang, to this day, I'm still grateful he never turned me away. He was such a kind person, he kept me grounded and I finally had enough of excitement to last me a lifetime. So I quit the gang, got married, and then we had you." Sabine explains while Marinette frowns at this.

"How come you guys never told me any of this?" Marinette inquires with a hint of betrayal. Sabine bites her lip at this, "We wanted to sweetie, we were waiting for the right time, and would you have believe any of this?" Sabine asks, getting her message across, which makes Marinette shake her head at this. They look like the perfect bakery family, who many people admire for their kindness and consideration, so you will never think one will be in a deadly gang.

"I'm so confused, Maman. Adrien is in the gang, like he's really involved, and I hate to admit that I'm scared. However, I don't want to throw our five years of friendship because of my judgement of what he does in his free time. And then there's him confessing to…" Marinette blushes really red, avoiding Sabine's inquisitive eyes, which makes the older ravenette raise her eyebrows.

"I take it something heavy went down between you two?" earning a meek nod for confirmation from Marinette, "The Agreste men have always been charismatic, I even thought Gabriel was a catch, they just have this allure about them. So Adrien likes you more than a friend and I presume you're not sure what do." Marinette buries her head under her hands, wondering why her mother has to be so perceptive?

"Don't fret too much, sweetheart, you have the upper hand in all of this. You set the pace for what you want, not what Adrien wants, whatever you're comfortable with. However, you need to decide, do you want to be involved with Adrien Agreste?" With that, Sabine kisses her daughter on the forehead and leaves her bedroom.

Throughout the night, Marinette tosses and turns in her bed, and wakes up with a jolt at her dream. No, it's not a nightmare, it's way worse. She dreams about Adrien, who she damns him with curses, for the cheeky bad boy occupying her mind with many possibilities. Her mind state comes at many alternatives if she has never left detention and just let Adrien have his way with her. Marinette groans at this, him having the upper hand, yeah right. The ravennette knows it's going to be a long night!

 **That's a wrap for now, until next time. Quick question, will you guys be interested of little snippets in the future chapters, of what Cecil or Sabine's first thoughts of being in Gabriel's secret club/gang. If your interested, let me know in the comments:} Happy Holidays!**


	5. Retaliation

**Author's note: I hope to those who had celebrate Christmas had a wonderful time. I want to thank to those who have fav, followed, and of course reviewed. I took a lot of your suggestions into consideration for interludes. Like with pinksakura271, who suggests about how did Adrien came into a gang and his involvement with Nino. And many others want to know as well, which gave me a good idea for how about how I can make this plot thicken. Anyways, I won't keep you guys longer, so enjoy:}**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous ladybug**

 **Retaliation**

Throughout the next day at the academy, Marinette and Adrien consciously agree on ignoring each other, but they spare glances at one another at times. Now it's lunch hour, they give quick glances at what booth they sit at, making sure their spare of company doesn't see them eyeing each other. However, Alya catches onto this, since Alya is the ever so perceptive one. Marinette's fair skin flushes, which makes Alya's heavy curiosity grow even further. The strawberry brunette waits for her friend to take a sip of her green tea, then blurts out casually: "So what's with you and Romeo boy making googly eyes at each other?"

Marinette chokes on her green tea at this, then glares at a smirking Alya, who gingerly offers Marinette a napkin for a peace offering. She grabs the napkin from her grasp, cleaning the remaining drops on her chin, and then tries to play coy. "I have no idea what you're talking about Alya," Marinette replies while looking at anywhere but her friend's twinkling eyes.

Alya's widens her eyebrows at this, "Oh really, then why is Adrien staring at us, who looks like he was about to bolt and give you CPR for choking on your drink?" Marinette groans at this and almost bangs her head on the table. "I hate you…" The ravenette whines childishly, earning a smirk from Alya. After a little more persuading and constant teasing, Marinette finally spills about detention yesterday, but of course leaves out about Adrien being in the Akuma gang.

Once Marinette finishes, Alya fans herself and Marinette throws a napkin at her for retaliation. "Damn girl, I'm not sure if I want to applaud or strangle you for your heavy restraint, cause I would have totally jumped his bones!" Alya exclaims, making poor Marinette blush like a fat red tomato.

"But didn't you say he was dangerous?" Marinette meeks out, earning a loud scoff from Alya. "I did, but girl, I hate to break it to you. He's got you so deep into his claws, I don't think you can ever break free, even if you wanted to." The ravenette frowns at this as she ponders her friend's words. It's true, Marinette may not know where her and Adrien stand, but she knows in her heart that she never wants to desert the blonde. Marinette is about to tell her friend this, until a loud voice stops her.

"Hey Adrien, I got a bone to pick with you!" Kim Le Chien exclaims loudly. He's an athlete at the academy and another notorious badass, and his father has many investors of undefeatable football and rugby teams. However, there's something shady behind the business, involving tax evasion and steroids.

The whole cafeteria becomes silent, although Adrien continues to eat his lunch like nothing is going on. Kim gets angry at this, so he slams his hands on the table, earning Adrien's friend Nino to flinch at this. However, the blonde continues to eat, ignoring the hulky teenager's existence.

"Listen, you little bastard, I've been in charge before you came back. So, there's no way you can waltz in here and take my place. No matter who your father is..." Kim hisses, referring to Adrien about being in charge of the young akumas, but being vague to those out of the loop. Like Alya for example while Marinette has a pretty good idea to what Kim is talking about.

Adrien stops eating, but only to clean his mouth with his napkin, which he portrays with sophistication. Kim gets madder at this like a child being dismiss without any regard. Marinette bites her lip worryingly as it looks like he's about to pound Adrien's face. Though, the blow never comes because Adrien grabs his fist knuckle before Marinette can even blink. Everyone gasps and then holds their breaths, not daring themselves to make a sound. Kim gasps in pain, looking at Adrien owlishly as he slowly finds himself on his knees.

Finally, Adrien let's him go and tsks: "You shouldn't lose your temper, Kim, cause it's not polite while someone is eating." Adrien purrs casually, but you can tell there's a hint of menace in his tone. With that, all Kim does is glare and retreats back to his table, which makes Adrien resume his eating.

Marinette releases out a sigh of relief while the cafeteria becomes boisterous again. She dares herself to sneak a glance at Adrien, thanking the stars that he doesn't catch her eye, and then her eyes widen when she sneaks a glance at Kim. He's holding something, a football it looks like, and he vigorously throws it with inhuman speed towards Adrien. This time, Adrien doesn't have time to dodge a blow, which results him getting a bloody nose. Marinette fumes at this, without thinking, she throws her cherry pie at Kim's smirking face. Everyone becomes silent again, only this time, Marinette is not part of the audience. By some miracle, she stands her ground, ignoring Alya's jaw slack reaction and Kim's fury face.

She stares defiantly at Kim and states: "He warned you, Kim, that's a low blow. You do not, I repeat, do not pick on my friends. To those especially who can kick your ass without being childish." With that, she heads over to Adrien and grabs his hand before he can provoke the football player.

Marinette tries to calm her blush when Adrien tightens her hand like she will disappear if he doesn't. She occupies her thoughts with taking Adrien to the infirmary, instead of the big elephant in the room where she declares to everyone they're friends.

XOX

"Tilt your head up, you big baby," Marinette huffs as she gingerly puts his head up. They both sit on the make-ship sofa, in the empty infirmary, which is more like a living area with all of the comfy sofas and the plasma televisions attach to the creamy walls.

"Did I mention you look cute when you play doctor with me, Marinette?" She will have blush with his dirty comment, but his nose is clogging up with tissues, making him sound funny.

"Did I mention you sound like a cat being pulled by its tail?" She replies back teasingly, earning a chuckle from Adrien. Marinette glances around again for the nurse or something. Lunch hour is almost up and she doesn't want to be late for her next class without a pass. She already has detention with her physics teacher, so she doesn't need another one.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" Adrien asks, all traces of humor gone. Marinette frowns at this, wondering what he's talking about? Then, she suddenly remembers her declaration of friendship in the cafeteria. Well, at least she hasn't confess her love for him, which will make herself dig her grave from the die of embarrassment. Marinette takes a deep breath, looking at his vulnerable green eyes, leaving her a blubbering mess.

"I did, about you being my friend, you've always been my best friend, Adrien. I know you see me as something more and I'm willing to try for what you want. It still baffles me because you're like so hot and can have any girl you want. However, I want to start off as friends, cause I don't think the academy is ready for us being a couple and I'm not ready either." She finally finishes her long speech, kind of glad about how it has turned out.

Adrien caresses her cheek, making her flush furiously, "I really don't give a damn about what people think of me, unless it's you or my family. Since we shall start off as friends, let's do what we haven't done in a long time..." He lingers, which makes Marinette nervous for some reason.

"Which is what?" She inquires, having an idea on what he's about to say.

Adrien smirks widely at this, "A playdate and a sleepover on Friday night at my mansion…."

 **Thoughts and thanks for reading:}**


	6. Rely

**Hey Guys, happy 2018. God, my life been pretty hectic for the beginning of this new year, but I'm hoping it will settle down. Anyways, I hope you guys had a great new year, I sure did with a little buzz if you know what I mean lol. I want to thanks those who fav, follow, and review. Guys, we're so close to 50 reviews, which is half to 100. I really want to thank you guys for making this happen. Anyways, enjoy my pretties.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Rely**

It's the end of another school day, where now the weekend awaits for the eager students, except for a certain ravennette. Marinette sighs in tiredness as she packs up her things. She ignores the glares from some of her classmates and her Physics teacher as well. Alya stands by Marinette's side, glaring at the very jealous girls, which makes Marinette smile gratefully at her friend. After the whole mighty declaration of friendship with the hottest bad boy, throughout the student body if she must add, drama spreads like wildfire for her. Many students are confronting Marinette if their friendship is for real, which is aggravating her to no end, especially when Chloe says he's only using her of convenience for his father to do crook business in the lower class. Marinette knows that's not true, since she knows the truth for one thing, but she can't help thinking that part might be true. You can't blame her, after all these years, Adrien unexpectedly pops into Paris without warning.

Marinette shakes her head for her perturbing thoughts, knowing it's not good to stress on these insecurities. However, Marinette is noticing Adrien's lunch table has increase with people, and Marinette is not stupid to know their potential Akuma followers. Every time at lunch hour, Adrien has invited her and even Alya to his table, but she has always politely declined his offer. She feels like his invitation is more than an offer for a place to sit at lunch. Once Marinette sits there, she feels like she's going to sit there for life, and she doesn't want to drag Alya into it. Despite Alya's eagerness to sit at Adrien's table, Marinette somehow manages to resist her friend's puppy eyes. Now, if those puppy eyes are Adrien's that will be a different story. Although, when Marinette hangs out at Adrien's place in a bit, it will feel weird for her not to sit with him at lunch next week. And, she might add, tomorrow she and her parents will dine at the Agreste manner for dinner.

The ravenette laughs at her internal thinking, earning a confusing look from Alya. Adrien gets herself out of detention with Madame Mendeleiev, but Marinette will have rather served detention than have her parents dined with the Agrestes. Heck, she knows Adrien has partly joke about the sleepover, but she will rather have an embarrassing sleepover with Adrien than the whole dinner ordeal. Has she finally lost her marbles?

"Girl, I know you're probably having a mental breakdown about hanging at Adrien's place. However, you need to snap out of it, cause he's waiting," Alya says loudly, snapping Marinette out of her musing.

They both stand in front of the academy building, where a huge limousine roars out front, and Adrien leans against the door casually. He looks her way, immediately trapping her with his gaze, making her flush furiously. Marinette mumbles a quick goodbye to Alya, while the strawberry brunette in turn, gives her a mock salute.

Marinette ignores the stares and whispers, then gives Adrien a waver smile as she approaches him. They both clamber inside the limousine, while she holds in her breath by the luxurious interior, and sits on the smooth plush seats. She resists herself from touching any buttons, despite the childish temptation to do so. Instead, she fiddles with her hands as Adrien politely tells the driver to go. Once the gruff driver responds, it becomes an awkward silence. Marinette looks at Adrien, investigating further of his strange behavior since yesterday, which makes her further her eyebrows. His body seems sluggish, also earlier she sees Nino waking him up during their classes, and his vigorous moments in gym class are lacking a bit.

She's about to approach her concerns to Adrien wellbeing, until she feels a heavy pressure on her shoulder. A meek sound comes out of her mouth as she stares worryingly at a feverish Adrien. Marinette gently feels his head, which is burning up excessively, and this makes her freak out. "Adrien, what's the matter? Hang in there, Adrien, I got you. Driver, for the love of the God, fast forward this damn thing!" She screams in frustration, easing her guilt about being rude to the driver, while she gently removes some of his blonde locks away from his sweaty forehead.

After a moment, Adrien looks up at her with his glossy green eyes, and gives her a weak grin. "Sorry purrincess, I'll be fine in a bit, it's just this stupid…" Adrien starts to move his head from her shoulder, earning himself to become very dizzy and then he ends up on her lap with an oof.

Marinette sighs loudly at this, not having the heart to move him due to her embarrassment, and just let him lays on her lap like a cat. She soothingly plays with his hair, trying to distract him from his discomfort that seems to work with a pleasing moan from his throat. She leans her head against the seat, biting her lip in contemplation as she ponders about how to take care of him?

XOX

She knows it's foolish to think Adrien's room will not change, but the moment she enters his bedroom, she now realizes his room screams older. When you first walk in: there's the living area, with a plush couch and a pool table by the side, and a huge television behind the glass windows. Marinette passes by a separate room, where she sees a glimmer of Adrien's grand piano and a huge computer on a wall, but she then strains her eyes away thinking that this must be Adrien's private study. It's so strange to think that an actual teenager has their own private room!

She then comes across the staircase, the one thing of his room that hasn't changed, and she quietly tells Adrien to hang onto her as they come up the staircase. Once they get up there, a familiar library welcomes her vision and then a canopy bed. Ungracefully, she throws him onto his bed because he is quite heavy. He whines childishly at this, which she ignores as she gently covers him up. Marinette puts her hand on his forehead, frowning at him for still being quite warm, so she quickly goes to his spacious bathroom for a rag. Ignoring the petty jealousy of having not one, but two bathrooms in his bedroom, she tenderly puts the cold rag on his head. Adrien sighs blissfully at this, earning some tension to leave Marinette's body.

"That feels nice," He all but purrs out, earning a weak chuckle from her.

Earlier, when they enter the mansion, they run into Nathalie who Marinette hasn't talk to in such a long time. From experience, Marinette knows the strict secretary always mask her emotions, but Marinette sees it crack with remorse when she finally sees her again. Sure, Marinette and even Adrien drive her nuts with their chilishish schemes, but Marinette always know that Nathalie has a spot in her heart for her. Which is why, Marinette feels a little guilty for brushing off Nathalie, saying she needs medicine and soup for Adrien. In a weird way, she finds Adrien being sick as a godsend from awkward confrontations.

A sound of the door knocking snaps Marinette out of her thinking and she quickly runs down to get the door. Finally, Marinette opens the door, where a plate of chicken noodle soup, a glass of water, and cough syrup lays on the cart. Marinette takes the cart, then closes the door behind her as she prays not to drop this plate. Luckily, she makes it up the stairs with no clumsiness, and gently settles the plate on the bed. Adrien's breathing is irregular, so she tenderly leans him up and tells him to take his medicine.

"Don't wanna," He whines, making her roll her eyes. Adrien has always hated medicine at a young age and it seems the sentiment of that has not changed. He tilts his head away from her with a pout, giving her bold idea. "Come on you big baby, say ahh!" With that, she kisses his warm cheek that makes him open up his mouth in astonishment. Marinette laughs evilly as she shoves the yucky medicine into his mouth.

He glares at her with a disgusting face, "You're a cheeky little shit, Princess!" She only smiles at his hiss fit, but then her smile subsides when an evil grin takes a toll on his lips.

Adrien not so subtly looks at his soup, then gives her a defeating look that portrays sarcasm. "You know, Marinette, I'm too weak to eat the soup. Will you take the time to feed this knight in the time of need, my beautiful lady?" He inquires with a sad look, popping his green eyes further. She groans at this, mumbling curses under her breath, and gives him a disbelieving look.

"Oh, for the love of, fine!" Marinette grumbles out, then takes the spoon and is about to feed him until he shakes his head. "I'm very sensitive to hot foods, like a cat," She dramatically blows the soup, then she feeds him and it becomes repetitive after awhile. It's so weird to see a bad boy Adrien so weak, it almost unsettles her stomach in some way. She remembers vaguely that Adrien has a weak immune system. He gets sick very easily, so it's almost deja vu for her to be taking care of him. However, she has never mind it, even when he can be a bit much sometimes. Although, she remembers him taking care of her when she gets sick, and making ridiculous puns to make her feel better.

Marinette takes a quick look at the time of her phone, noticing it's getting quite late. "I should probably get ready to go, Adrien. I'll give you another cold rag and then maybe Nathalie-" She doesn't get to finish her sentence before Adrien grabs her arm rather forcefully.

His breathing becomes much more irregular, also it looks like he's trying to hold in his coughs, and he stares at her with pleading desperation. "Please don't go, Marinette. I don't want to be all by myself, it's so damn lonely here," Her breath catches in her throat by how vulnerable he looks. For the first time, she sees the glimpse of a younger Adrien, who hates experiencing being alone for a long time. Marinette knows from experience that Gabriel can be gone a lot. And, in place, Cecile always takes the role of keeping him company as the doting parent. Marinette can now see that Gabriel probably doesn't give his son a lot of attention. The realization of this makes her heart clench, so she decides to be there for her friend.

"Alright, Adrien, I'll be here until you fall asleep," She says before he pulls her into the bed with him. Adrien covers them up while she tries to protest by this. He clings to her like a koala bear, shivering when he breathes into her ear. "I won't do anything, unless you want take the initiative, then be my guest. However, I just want to cuddle with you when we were kids." Adrien explains as she turns to face him. His eyes are close, also his breathing is vibrating like a cat, and he traces her back with words she can't process by how good his fingers feel.

Before she knows it, sleep begins to take a toll on her and she relaxes her body against him. Marinette knows the boy she lays in bed with is someone bad, but how can she look pass that when Adrien is simply miraculous to her. She decides not to dwell on it longer, enjoying herself with his body heat and the warmth of the blankets.

 **Thoughts and thanks for reading:}**


	7. Rockabye

**I'm back, with a chapter that is so long overdue. Anyways, you're guys support through the reviews made the plot bunny disappear and let the plot bunny disappear with a whole new vengeance. Without your guys eagerness for the next chapter, I would have never posted this, so thank you so much for the support. without further ado, enjoy!**

 **Someone pointed out if things will go up later, meaning the rating, it will sometime later in the future chapters. To those who don't want to read that, I will put a warning up and when it's over with thes &&&. So don't worry:}**

 **As for their ages, 16-17**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Rockaby**

Marinette wakes up to something soft and snuggles herself further into consuming the warmth. She gently lays her hand on it, then her whole body freezes when she hears a groan vibrating underneath her fingertips. Her eyes open immediately, taking in the unfamiliar room barely being lit with the sunset. It takes her minute a minute for her foggy mind to adjust from being in a deep slumber. Once she sees the sleeping Adrien next to her, it doesn't take long for the events to hurriedly play itself like a movie in her mind. As gingerly as she can, without disrupting the blonde for becoming awake, she checks his forehead while discovering he no longer has a fever.

"Well, that's good at least," She mumbles to herself while trying to get out of Adrien's octopus grasp.

It seems futile as she tries to wiggle herself out of his grasp. The more she tries, the more he tightens his grip on her and whines in a petulant manner. A sigh of frustration escapers her mouth while staring at Adrien in annoyance. Although, it subsides a bit when she sees how cute Adrien sleeps. Slowly, ever so slowly, she traces his face like a paintbrush. Ignoring herself for thinking how creepy it is for watching him sleep. Marinette can't bring herself to care because his features are completely bare from any facade.

"What am I going to do with you?" She questions, but then freezes when he answers her incoherently. "Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave." Adrien quotes from the movie they both love and always watch together.. ' _The Labyrinth'._ It's a reply Adrien will always say to her familiar question. As a child, she has always takes his response as a playful banter, but now being older she realizes there's a sense of foreboding between the lines. She waits a bit longer, to see if he fully awakes, but is still out like a light. However, he's no longer gripping onto her, so she can now escape from his heavy grasp. Untangling herself from him and getting out of the best bed she has ever lay herself on. Without thinking, she settles a gentle kiss on his forehead before she blushes madly. She quickly grabs her things and dashes out the room quietly.

The mansion is still huge in her perspective, even though she's no longer short in height anymore. Sighing in relief when she sees the staircase, knowing full well she can't miss the French doors on her way out of here. Before she takes the first step, a human body towers over her, and the pit of her stomach drops by the voice.

"My, if it isn't Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I say, I think we should have a little chat in my office, don't you?" Gabriel Agreste implores to her, but it's more of an order.

Marinette nods her head dumbly. Knowing first hand to never, really ever, deny an order from Gabriel Agreste.

XOX

For as long as Marinette can remember, Gabriel has never invite her into his study, except for Adrien of course. She can feel herself start to sweat, her hands shaking by holding the offering cup of tea, and not taking any case to drink it because it might be poison. Her eyes dance around to the fireplace in the corner, the mahogany shelves filling up with many books, and now finally the oak desk where Mr. Agreste sat behind at. He has a calculating look in his light blue eyes, almost as if his spectacles can turn into ice through it, and his light blonde is brush back from his pale face. Marinette can easily see the huge resemblance from father to son, but the only thing is the color eyes. Green filled with Life. Blue filled with Coldness.

"I must say, when I saw you walk out of my son's room in this late hour, and a bit ruffled as well. Should I lay a bit of ground rules-"

"We didn't have sex, no sir, nothing at all. Cleary PG rated," Marinette cuts in quickly, but blushes furiously when he looks at her with a light blush of his own.

Gabriel lets out an awkward cough, "I wasn't implying in that sense, just to know what intentions you have with my son?" He questions with a mocking eyebrow rise, making her rage in her seat.

"My intentions are pure, Mr. Agreste, just as it has always been since I was eight. And by the way, the reason I stayed later is because Adrien doesn't feel well. What about your intentions as a father, Mr. Agreste, you didn't have the decency to check on him as a concern parent." With that, she leaves her seat without a backward glance, and not noticing the pensive look he sends her direction.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, my wife was not wrong about you," He mumbles to his now empty study. He stares in longing at a picture with a beautiful woman before he takes out a glass of bourbon to wash the memories away.

Thoughts and Thanks for reading:}


	8. Raw

**Author's note: Hey guys:} Here is a long awaiting chapter for you all, life has just been so hectic, especially college kicking my butt. However, have no fear, the plot bunny is being inspirational for me, so I am going to keep pulling through. I just want to say your encouraging reviews and views has motivated me going to keep writing. I want to truly say thank you to you guys:}**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Raw: Part one**

Storm.

A stormy, vigorously bone-chilling, raw storm.

Hostile winds blowing out tasteless words to howl.

Sharp enough for the clouds to let salty tears fall.

Desperation and betrayal.

Deception.

Marinette finds herself drowning into a senseless heap of an emotional storm. She feels completely incompetent in her numb state, but she cannot block out the piercing words that has skyrocketed her into this shape.

You are to be married.

To the one and only.

Adrien Agreste.

A gut-wrenching sob escapes Marinette's mouth before she tries to cover her cries up with her trembling hand. Marinette Dupain-cheng, tender age of sixteen, is bound to marry Adrien Agreste someday.

Till death do us part. A traitorous voice sneaks into her mind, leaving those parting words to end the icing on the cake for her horrendous night. Marinette reminisces the many layers of the family dinner at the Agreste's manor, then to the icing on top that makes her vow to never enjoy making a wedding cake again.

 **Earlier**

Marinette is nervous. Scratch that, she is a nervous wreck. She stares out the window, avidly watching how the limo passes by the better streets of Paris. Basically, the richer side where Marinette and her family could never afford to dine or buy at in a million years. Out of the corner of her eye, she can see her parents' conversing amongst themselves, leaving her alone with her scattering thoughts.

When she left Adrien's place yesterday, but let's not forget the tiny detail of Marinette scolding Adrien's father for his bad parenting skills. She wholeheartedly believed the dinner with her parents the next day will be postponed, due to Adrien's illness. However, Adrien's father called the Dupain-Chengs this morning to let them know the dinner was still on, and reassured them about Adrien's health being completely fine now.

So here she and her parents sat, inside a luxurious limo the Agreste men have sent for them, and has on a violet lace dress her mother insisted she wore for this dinner. Marinette can't help blushing how her mother went on and on about how it shows all of her delicate curves. Aren't most mothers supposed to try to encourage their daughters to wear highly appropriate outfits? It turns out Marinette's mother Sabine isn't one of those protective mothers', since her dress can even make a nun blush at the sight of her. Unconsciously, she tries to pull her dress lower, trying to at least cover her bare knees, but it was no use since her cleavage began to show. When this was all over, Marinette is going to make sure to never make another sexy dress again. Heck, she only made this violet dress because she only wanted to look daring with the privacy of her bedroom. Now, though, Adrien Agreste is going to see her in this sexy dress, even though she is nowhere seductive at all.

Suddenly, her heart begins to escalate when the driver goes around a familiar water fountain. In fact, she almost thinks she's about to have a heart attack as the driver opens the door for her. Marinette slowly nods in thanks to the driver, but being a clumsy ox, she trips on her flats and almost lands on the ground. Thankfully, the driver catches her in time and Marinette literally bows her head in repetitive thanks. She sees her parents in the corner of her eye, giving her an enduring look and shaking their heads in unison. With another broken record of thank yous to the flustered driver, she quickly caught up with her parents on the front porch.

The familiar intimidating French doors come into her line of vision, making her more queasy than ever. Marinette almost had a sense of deja u view as her mother knocks. When the door opens, she almost expected Cecile to open the door, but instead the cold reality comes in place of dull blue eyes greeting her instead.

"The Dupain-Cheng family, it is a pleasure to for you to join the Agreste men this evening for dinner. Please follow me, so I may escort you to the dining room." Nathalie greets briskly, letting the butler come forward to take their light coats. Marinette almost wanted to tug the coat back, to cover herself more, but she didn't want to make another scene.

Stifling a sigh, she begins to walk with her parents for a while before Nathalie stops them to the dining room. Marinette knows the dining room they're in is not the one she used to eat at as a kid. The dining room they're in is where Mr. Agreste dined with his clients and business partners. A huge rectangular mahogany table is in the center, with three dim chandeliers dotting the ceiling, and lilac curtains covering most of the windows to make the dining room more private. A huge fireplace is roaring heat, making shadows reflect around the fine china in the cherry wood cabinets.

As Marinette eyes dance around the room, she catches her breath when her eyes land on Adrien who now stood in front of her. He has his blond locks gelled back a bit, a white colored shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the top two buttons undone, making her stomach do a somersault. However, she is trying in vain not to fidget so much, since she can literally feel his eyes roaming her entire figure like a caress. At the flick of the light, his eyes radiant with predatory and hunger towards her. She feels like a lamb in his starving gaze, making her feel like the prey trapped in captivation.

"It is good for you all to join us, please have a seat. My high chef's prepare a bunch of appetizers for now, so we may talk and become acquainted again after all these years." Mr. Agreste says to her parents, breaking Marinette out of her trance and try to avoid the older Agreste piercing eyes.

About to grab the chair, she freezes when Adrien beats her to it and pulls out a chair for her. She mumbles a quiet thank you, earning a wily grin to form on Adrien's lips. Marinette pulls her seat in, noticing Mr. Agreste even pulling a chair for her mother. Like father, like son, Marinette thinks to herself.

Her musings comes to halt when Adrien dines next to her. Now more than ever, she is feeling self-conscious. She is afraid to pick up her silverware, messing up on which fork or spoon to use. Sure she has eaten with Adrien plenty of times when they were younger, but Mrs. Agreste saved her the hassle of the many silverware. Deciding to be safe than sorry, she gently picks up a roll and not even bothering to use butter with it. She almost moans loudly by the texture, since this piece of the roll was good even without butter. Although the many appetisers looks absolutely appetizing, the butterflies in the pit of her stomach wavers her hunger. She sees her parents and Mr. Agreste in a heavy conversation, almost like they're oblivious to the teenagers in the room. Maybe they're not, Marinette settles on as her mother subtly nudges her head towards Adrien direction.

"How are you feeling?" Marinette questions softly, gathering that her mother wants her to talk to Adrien.

"I am all better when I was in your caring hands. All you needed was a nurse uniform and I would be completely better at the site." Adrien teases, making her blush furiously.

"Oh, you, you're so incorrigible," Marinette retorted, softly punching him on the arm.

"Only for you princess, and I can't help with the ravishing dress you're wearing." He softly purrs in her ear, which she shivers in delight.

A cough pops their bubble, both their hands turn in unison to see her father giving them a look. Blushing in embarrassment, she turns away and taking an interest to the chefs bringing the main course. She notices her father still staring down at Adrien, but Adrien holds his gaze defiantly. As if they're mentally communicating, they finally hold down their gaze and eat their food. However, Marinette isn't blind to her father's overbearing gaze towards her and Adrien.

She quickly glances to what silverware Adrien is using, then quickly follows suit before she curses herself for not observing his movements earlier.

The soft, tender taste of steak is absorbed into her mouth, which makes her moan. About to dig into her creamy mashed potatoes, Mr. Agreste decides now is the perfect time to start a conversation.

"I am glad that you and my son had no problem becoming acquainted again. I did worry about the strain of your friendship, due to the huge gap of not seeing each other for years. Although I am reassured when you walked out of my son's bedroom last night. I believe it blossomed to something more…" Mr. Agreste deliberately stretched out, making everyone go high on their emotions.

"Sir, like I said to you back in the study, nothing happened. For goodness sake, I took care of your son when he was ill!" Marinette screeched out, almost tempted to say out loud about his lack of parenting skills.

Thankfully, her mother was available to hold back her dad before he tried to strangle Adrien, but she didn't cover his mouth. "We had a deal Adrien, you wouldn't touch my daughter if she consented to this stupid marriage." The cat was literally out of the bag, nobody moved or udder a breath. All except for Gabriel, who looked like the cat who caught the cream.

"Marriage," Marinette slowly stood up and said in absolute disbelief.

"What are you talking about, father?" She inquires desperately, looking at her parents who looked ashamed of themselves.

"What your father means, my dear, you were promised to my son since you were born. I wasn't the one who initiated it, my beloved wife did and I could never decline her desire. In fact, my son wanted you more than anything." Marinette slowly looked at Adrien, who didn't have a hint of shame of his father's declaration.

Marinette feels sick. This whole time, everyone knew her own fate of wholly matrimony, except for herself. She finds herself seething in rage, coils of anger is pulsing in her bloodstream, but she tries to calm herself down.

"Thank you for the lovely dinner, I think I should be going, and the food was a bit raw," With that, she ignores her parents pleas to come back, and starts heading out the door.

"Don't you want dessert?" Mr. Agreste asks smugly, making herself falter for a moment.

She looks dead in the eye of both of the Agreste men, "What's it going to be... a wedding cake?" Marinette hisses out before she exits the dining room in utter silence.

 **And that's a wrap for part one, Thoughts and thanks for reading:}**


End file.
